In many conventional dynamoelectric machines, for example interior rotor brushless DC motors, the stator assembly is provided surrounding a rotor that is driven in rotation by a moving magnetic field of the stator assembly. The stator assembly may comprise a magnetic stator core wound with wire coils forming phase windings for producing the magnetic field wherein a current to the different phases of the wire coils is typically controlled by a motor controller, and may be carried by a motor termination board or lead frame containing fretwork. An example of a known brushless DC motor, including a termination board, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,902, which patent is incorporated herein in its entirety.
Such motors often include sensors to enable the motor controller to compensate for varying conditions that could result in variations in operation of the motor such as variations in an intended motor speed. Sensors that may be included comprise current sensors, temperature sensors or other sensors. Control of the current within the motor with reference to one or more selected conditions may be desirable to ensure that a motor speed or torque is controlled to a desired value with the varying conditions or to sense a condition requiring a particular response from the motor controller.